


Drabble: Brave New World

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-02
Updated: 2003-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>'Have you become a believer? Have you gone a little insane?' - Styx - Everything Is Cool</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Brave New World

  
Boromir knelt at Aragorn's feet, eyes trained on the floor, hands tight behind his back as if bound. It was embarrassing to be here, but it was his duty. Aragorn liked reminding him of his place and Boromir understood the underlying political reason. The people were still wary of their king and seeing their steward kneel helped to ease their doubts. They trusted Boromir.

Aragorn didn't, though, and Boromir still ached from how harsh Aragorn had been the night before. Boromir had been chained to the bed as usual, but something had been different.

He just wished he knew what.


End file.
